


Безумие

by Kira_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Ghosts, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_girl/pseuds/Kira_girl
Summary: После смерти Наташи, Ванда продолжает видеть её.ПостЭндгейм.





	Безумие

**Author's Note:**

> Так себе у меня нынче складывается с ангстом, но очень уж хотелось.
> 
> Фик не совсем соотвествует посту, но всё же: https://vk.com/wall-172930205_602
> 
> Также опубликовано в моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8205161

      Ванда видит её постоянно.  
  
      Наташа стоит напротив и смотрит ей прямо в глаза, каждую секунду, как будто бы рядом живая находится. Ванда даже дыхание её слышать может — впрочем, лишь когда та молчит, — но никогда не говорит об этом сама, потому что, чего греха таить: её тогда совсем безумной сочли бы.  
  
      Её и так безумной считают, в общем-то.  
  
      — Она мертва, Ванда, — у Стива серьёзный, спокойный голос, а во взгляде беспокойство так и плещется, накатывает волнами, и Ванда вглядывается в постаревшее лицо так пристально, как только может, вглядывается, а понять не может: какова его, Стива, цель? Хочет, чтобы она соврала?  
  
      Ванда соврать, конечно же, может, ложь не была проблемой и раньше, а сейчас и подавно, как будто бы сорвало что-то в груди, какую-то перемычку, и слово «семья» уже мало что значит. Стив так уж точно к нему отношения не имеет.  
  
      Тем более что просит о лжи.  
  
      Прежний Стив так не поступил бы, этот другой совсем, незнакомый, как будто чужой. Не тот, кто был практически братом им всем, даже упрямому Старку, который не любил признавать это вслух.  
  
      Это осознание почти горьким кажется.  
  
      — Но я её вижу.  
  
      Стив качает головой и с Клинтом переглядывается, как будто бы обречённо, как будто бы Ванда в собственном сумасшествии покаялась. Ванда безумия не чувствует, она бы знала, если бы с ума сошла, силы, в крови бурлящие, даже себе бы солгать не позволили, магия не прощает безумия, не позволяет ему поддаваться. Заставляет к смерти стремиться, своей и чужой, без различий.  
  
      Ванде же смерть нести вовсе не хочется. Никогда не хотелось, но сейчас даже больше, чем раньше. Потому что Наташа, потому что надрывное «Люблю», потому что отблеск свечей в хитрых зелёных глазах. Потому что улыбка. Потому что не так всё, как раньше.  
  
      Стив может не верить.  
  
      Но Ванда видит её.  
  
      Наташа стоит совсем рядом, руку протяни — и коснёшься. Стоит и чуть губы кривит в усмешке, но только молчит, потому что, конечно же, всё сказанное значения не имеет, потому что мёртвые неразговорчивы, потому что её молчание любых слов больше.  
  
      — Я её вижу, — повторяет Ванда упрямо.  
  
      Наташа улыбается ей, совсем как раньше.  
  
      — Ванда… — выдыхает Стив, на два шага приближается и руку протягивает, но тут же опускает её в нерешительности и обратно отходит, как будто бы Ванда стеклянная, как будто коснуться её страшно, как будто рассыпаться может от одного лишь толчка.  
  
      Ванде это почти противным кажется.  
  
      Впрочем, она молчит.  
  
      Потому что всё ещё её видит.  
  
      У Наташи в волосах проседь — совсем как за секунду до смерти, потому что смерть всё помнит, — а ещё усталый, ужасно усталый взгляд, и больше всего на свете Ванде хочется дёрнуться к ней, прижать к себе, уткнуться лицом в рыжую макушку и кричать. Кричать, что всё будет хорошо, что ей — Наташе, — больше не нужно страдать, что силы больше не нужно, что всё, наконец-то, в порядке.  
  
      Что она сделала всё, что могла.  
  
      Что Ванда гордится.  
  
      Ванда не чувствует боли, как будто бы не умеет, как будто бы боль — лишь момент перед чем-то значительно большим, что она объяснить так и не может вслух. Она и не плачет даже, не позволяет себе, потому что Наташа — вот она, рядом, лишь протяни руку. Потому что действительно мёртвые не стоят в двух шагах.  
  
      Потому что действительно мёртвые не улыбаются так тепло.  
  
      — Наташа мертва, — повторяет Стив.  
  
      Наташа внезапно смеётся, гортанным, глубоким смехом, чуть склоняет голову набок, протягивает к Ванде руку, но, на самом деле, не ждёт, что та шаг сделает: Ванда пыталась не раз, но приблизится не удаётся, ни на дюйм сократить расстояние.  
  
      Ванде хочется стать сильнее только затем, чтобы снова её обнять.  
  
      И за это желание ей совершенно не стыдно.  
  
      — Она считает тебя идиотом.  
  
      Стив вздрагивает, как от удара, отворачивается и молчит, будто точку ставит. Ванда думает, что, пожалуй, насчёт безумия он чуточку прав. Но если она безумна, то стоило ли вообще быть нормальной?  
  
      Ванда вспоминает известные ей предания о ведьмах, крутит в памяти от начала в конец и обратно, чтобы найти там такое безумие.  
  
      Ванда улыбается почти незаметно, лишь для себя самой и Наташи.  
  
      Стив молчит, но Клинт кулаки сжимает, подходит ближе и руку кладёт на плечо в разы решительнее. Ванда замирает под его прикосновением и молчит, молчит упрямо и грозно, смотрит так, что Клинт чуть не отшатывается, в его взгляде проскальзывает что-то, смутно напоминающее страх. Ванда этим гордится почти.  
  
      Наташа не одобрила бы.  
  
      За это Ванде уже стыднее.  
  
      — Тебе нужно поспать, — говорит Клинт хрипловато.  
  
      — Ты сходишь с ума.  
  
      — Ванда, пожалуйста.  
  
      — Она же уходит во сне? Тебе станет лучше.  
  
      Клинт говорит.  
  
      Ванда считает его куда более безумным, чем она сама. Его и Стива, и всех чёртовых людей на этом чёртовом свете.  
  
      Наташа снится ей каждую ночь.  
  
      У Наташи из сна тёплые пальцы и мягкие, ласковые губы, такие же, как раньше, потому что Наташа всё та же, потому что ей не измениться уже никогда, потому что она навсегда останется той, с обрыва, потому что время не перестроить. Ванда Клинту почти завидует, ведь он видел, а она не смогла, не смогла рядом быть, не смогла подтолкнуть, раз уж так было нужно, не смогла даже слова сказать.  
  
      Наташа осуждать — её, Ванду, — никогда не умела. Ванда только сама себя без конца осуждает, как будто бы это что-то изменит, как будто бы так ей самой будет проще.  
  
      Наташа стоит напротив.  
  
      Ванда улыбается ей снова.  
  
      — Я думаю, что всё так, как должно быть, — говорит.  
  
      И закрывает глаза.  
  
      Чтобы увидеть её, когда откроет их.  
  
      Даже если это всего лишь безумие.


End file.
